


Haven: Fight to the Finish

by scarletbeast



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletbeast/pseuds/scarletbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(This takes place right after season 4 ends. If it looks familiar that is because i started posting it on Tumblr and am now bringing it over to here.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A Surprise Awaking part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This takes place right after season 4 ends. If it looks familiar that is because i started posting it on Tumblr and am now bringing it over to here.)

Nathan sat next Duke’s hospital bed looking at a picture of the two of them and Audrey Parker. It was a picture that was taken during happier times. A time before troubles were being messed with and Audrey was still Audrey. A time when Duke would make wise crack remarks just because he can. It was a time that Nathan didn’t know if they would ever get back.

"Dammit Duke, I really wish you were awake right now. I don’t know how much longer I can do this." Said Nathan more to himself then the man laying unconscious in the bed in front of him. "Without you or Parker I don’t know how much longer I can keep the troubled safe. I’m trying my best, I don’t know how much longer I can keep it up."

"You know Nathan, you don’t have to do this alone" a voice said from behind him. Nathan turned around to see Dwight, Vince, and Dave walking unto the room. "We are here to help you as well" Dwight said.

"I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean to sound like you guys aren’t a great help." Said Nathan sadly looking at the picture in his hands. "Everything just always seemed easier when these two were here.

"Have you even been home since we brought them in?" Asked Dave

"You mean the last three months, no I haven’t." Said Nathan "I mean yea I run home to take a shower and a change of clothes, but if I’m not working or trying to protect the troubled them I am here between Duke and Jennifer’s room."

"Nathan, go home" said Vince

"I can’t!" Nathan shouted as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I have to be here in case one of them wakes up."

"Nathan, Go home and sleep in your own bed for once." Said Dave. "We can take turns staying with them.

"I don’t know," said Nathan. " Duke has always been there for me even when I didn't want him to be. Hell he has been there for all of us"

"Crocker, could always be a pain in the ass" said Dwight slightly smiling as he remembered a time that he and Duke were bickering. "But your right Duke always came through for everyone, sure his ways weren’t always conventional but no matter what he was always there."

"Duke was definitely special. He hated his curse and didn’t let it run his life." Said Vince "that’s one of the reason I never let the Guard go after him, he proved he wasn’t like the rest if his family."

Soon Nathan, Dwight, Vince, and Dave were sitting around telling stories of their times with Duke. Slowly the late hours of the night crept up on them. Suddenly Duke’s voice rang out from behind them.”You better not be planning my funeral. I’m not dead yet.”

Everyone let out a laugh. “You don’t know how good it is to hear your voice” said Nathan trying to hold back the tears of joy that were forming in his eyes.

"You all look like someone just died." Duke said as he started to panic. "Where is Jennifer, has something happened."


	2. A Surprised Awaking Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (once again if this looks familiar, its because i started posting it on Tumblr and am transferring it here)

Duke didn’t like the looks on Nathan, Dwight, Vince, and Dave’s face. Something wasn’t right and Duke could feel like it had something to do with Jennifer. Ever since he had meet her, Duke had this unknown urge to make sure Jennifer was protected at all cost. He couldn’t explain it as he had never really felt like this before. Sure with Audrey at one or another he wanted to make sure no harm came to her, but with Jennifer it was a lot more then just that. Just the thought of Jennifer’s name put butterflies in Duke’s stomach. Duke was starting to get upset. None of his friends had answered his question. “I’m going to ask again. Where is Jennifer?” Duke shouted.

Nathan hesitated for a moment then said ” She is okay for the most part.”

"What do you mean for the most part" said Duke who was getting madder by the min. He felt like his friends were hiding something from him.

"She is currently in a coma." Said Dwight. "The doctors can’t figure out is wrong with her."

"I want to GO see her." Said Duke just as the doctor walked into the room.

Before anyone could speak the doctor spoke up. ” I will let you go see who ever you want but first I want to check you out.”

Duke started to protest, but Vince spoke up. “Thank you, doctor, I’m sure Duke won’t mind.” Duke glared at Vince even thought he knew his friends weren’t going to let him go until the doctor gave the okay.

After a few min the doctor looked at Duke and said. “Okay Mr. Crocker it looks like you are doing well. I want to keep you overnight for observation, but you are more then welcome to go visit your friend. Just don’t overwork yourself.” And with that the doctor left.

Duke started getting out of bed then suddenly stopped. “Is everything okay?” Asked Dave.

"Just realized that I need my pants." Said Duke looking a little sad. "The first day I meet Jennifer I said that to her."

Everyone let out a chuckle. After Duke finally got dressed they all started to head to towards Jennifer’s room. Dave and Vince excused themselves to continue doing research. Once they arrived at Jennifer’s room Duke hurried over to the side of Jennifer’s bed. After looking at Jennifer silently for a bit Duke turned and looked at Nathan and Dwight. “What happen to us?” He asked.

Nathan and Dwight looked at each other for a moment before Nathan asked. “What all do you remember?”

Duke thought for a moment. “I remember us being under the lighthouse and Jennifer passing out after closing the door.”

"You don’t remember anything that happened to you?" Asked Dwight

"No, why what happened." Asked Duke.

"You started bleeding from your eyes." Said Nathan. "We almost lost you"

"I remember William saying something about every trouble that the Crockers ever stopped was being activated in me or something like that." Said Duke

"Yea, the doctors had to put you into a medically induced coma and on constant blood transfusions until they could get you stabilized." Said Nathan

"What are the doctors saying about Jennifer?" asked Duke as he grabbed Jennifer’s hand. Holding it seemed to calm him down.

"Right now they are saying its a medical mystery as to why she passed out. Said Dwight.

"Have they figured out what caused her to pass out" asked Duke.

"No they haven’t" said Nathan

"How long have I been out for?" Asked Duke looking over at Jennifer wishing she would wake up.

"Three months" said Dwight " Nathan here has been on constant visual stand by with the two of you here."

"Thanks man." Said Duke " But why?"

"All honesty, it was the only normalcy I felt like I had left." Said Nathan. "When I’m in here with you guys I can forget about what has happened even if it is for a moment."

"What about Audrey? I thought she was your normalcy. By the way where is she?" Asked Duke "Usually she is right by your side."

"I lost her." Said Nathan. "I wasn’t able to protect her."

"You mean." Duke started to say he stopped when he saw his friends face.

"Before you ask, no she isn’t dead." Said Dwight. He could tell Nathan still didn’t like talking about it. "She apparently is her original self. She is going by the name Mara."

"Do we know anything about her." Asked Duke.

"Not really." Said Dwight "Vince and Dave have been combing the archives but so far we have little to go on, but they are not giving up."

"But what if they" Nathan started to say.

"Nathan, don’t you say it." Said Duke. "This is Vince and Dave we are talking about. They will find something they always do."

Just then the nurse came in to say that visiting hours were over. Duke asked if he could stay in Jennifer’s room for the night. The nurse finally agreed on the pretence of Nathan staying as well to help keep an eye on Duke and to call if anything happened.

The next morning the doctor did one more evaluation of Duke before saying he was cleared to leave. The doctor did want Duke to come back weekly for test just so they could monitor his recovery. Duke didn’t want to leave Jennifer’s side. After some convincing Nathan finally got Duke to agree to stay at Nathan’s place while Duke recovered. Nathan lived closed to the hospital and promised to keep an extra eye on Duke. Duke was welcome to stay the night at the hospital when ever he wanted but proper bed rest was what the doctor ordered. Nathan and Duke both knew it was going to be a long road ahead for everyone. But they also knew as long as they had each others backs then there was still hope for all including getting Audrey back.


	3. An Unexpected Return Part 1

Nathan sat at the bar of the Grey Gull looking into his glass of gin. He felt like he was at his breaking point and didn’t know what else to do. He had tried everything he could think of to get back the women that he loved but nothing seemed to work. Just then the owner of the Grey Gull and Nathan’s closest friend Duke Crocker came and sat down next to Nathan.  
“Should you even be out of bed?” Asked Nathan. Duke had been in the hospital for the last few months after almost dying at the hands of William and “Mara”. Dukes girlfriend Jennifer was currently still in the hospital in a coma and the doctors didn’t know if she was ever going to wake up. 

“I have been in bed long enough, plus there is nothing to do at your place” Duke had been staying with Nathan while he finished recovering since it was closer to the hospital. “How you holding up anyway?”

“Not good, I don’t know what to do anymore.” Nathan said sadly “I think I have lost her for good this time.”

“I don’t ever want to hear you talk like that Nathan.” Said Duke sternly ” the only way you would lose her is if she was 6 ft under. You still have a chance to get her back. I don’t know if Jennifer is ever going to wake up but I am not going to give up on my girl and you shouldn’t give up on yours.”

“Dammit Duke, I have tried everything I can think if to get Audrey to remember who she is.” Nathan shouted “But Mara seems sticking around for good”

“Audrey is still in there and you know it. She is tough as nails.” Duke said taking a drink of his beer. “Has Vince and Dave found anything out that might help?”

“Not really, just a passage that says the key to salvation is family, a child both past and present.” Nathan said. “I have no idea how that us going to help”

“Well, we all know you guys had a kid together, maybe that’s who it is talking about.” Said Duke.

“Even if it was, James is gone. He was killed when the barn was destroyed.” Nathan said with a hurt look in his eyes.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” A mysterious voice said.

Nathan and Duke spun around and there standing in the doorway if the Grey Gull was Nathan and Audrey’s son James Cogan.


	4. An Unexpected Return Part 2

"James is that really you?" Nathan asked as he jumped out of his chair and ran up to James engulfing him in a humongous hug. "Where have you been? We thought you were dead."

“Let me sit down and I will tell you everything.” James said as he walked over to a near by table. Nathan sat down with him as Duke brought over some cold drinks. Nathan reintroduce Duke to James. “To make a long story short I remember being in the barn after I got stabbed and then next thing I know I am waking up on a hospital in California. According to the doctors I was found on the side of the road passed out and almost on deaths door. I woke up a couple of months ago and after finally being given a clean bill of health I started working odd jobs to earn money so that I could make it out here. I just got into town this morning. I started asking around for you and Audrey, but no one would really say anything until I ran into some guy named Dwight who said I should check here if I wanted to find you. Is everything okay?”

Nathan and Duke exchanged a long loom as if having a private conversation that no one could hear but them. “I promise to tell you everything but right now I bet you haven’t eaten in a while.” Said Nathan. “Duke do you mind making something?”

“Not a problem.” Duke said as he headed into the kitchen “I will whip up some of my famous waffles”

“The only thing famous bout them is its the only breakfast food he knows how to make” Nathan said jokingly.

“Hey I heard that.” Shouted Duke from the Kitchen.

Just then Dwight walked into the Grey Gull. “I thought I would find you here.” Said Dwight. “And I see so did James, here”

Nathan jumped out of his chair and shouted. “You knew my son was here and alive and you didn’t bother to contact me.”

“First off Nathan, I didn’t know he was your son and secondly if I did that isn’t exactly the kind of news you would want to hear over the phone.” Dwight said holding his ground.

“Dad its okay,” James said grabbing Nathan’s arm. “I didn’t tell him how I knew you.”

Nathan looked down at where James was holding his arm. I can feel my son Nathan thought to himself. I can actually feel his touch. James looked at Nathan with confusion and pulled his hand away. “I mean Nathan.”

“No its okay, you can call me Dad. I’m just not use to it us all.” Nathan said. “Your mom would have liked it.”

Before James could ask another question Duke walked back into the room. “Breakfast is served.” He said as he walked passed Dwight. “Sasquatch you are more then welcome to join us. I have plenty.”

“Sure why not.” Dwight said as he sat down at the table. “Man these look good”

“Got to do something to keep busy, while I wait for Jennifer to wake up.” Duke said trying to sound optimistic.

While the four men ate the only sound that could be heard was that of the forks scrapping against the plates. James couldn’t help but notice the sad and sullen looms on everyone’s face. “Is there something going on. And where is my mom”

This time it was Dwight that joined in the silent private conversation that Nathan and Duke was having. After a bit Nathan spoke up. “I promised to tell you everything and here goes. Your mom isn’t your Mom anymore.”

“So she isn’t Audrey anymore. What name is she going by now?” James asked.

“She is going by the name Mara and its much more then that.” Nathan said. He then went on to tell James everything that happened from when the barn started to fall apart to the present. Dwight and Duke interjecting every now and then if Nathan missed anything.

After Nathan was done talking James sat quiet for a bit then said “So let me get this straight. My mom is going by the name Mara and she and her crazy one time lover William is the cause of the troubles. William came here to claim my Mom back and started messing with people’s troubles until my Mom finally remembered who she was. And she finally remembered who she was when she gave you back your trouble. And now you guys are trying to get ride of Mara and bring Audrey back.”

“Well that’s the Cliff Notes version but yea.” Said Duke “Don’t forget Dwight was shot twice, I nearly died and my supernatural girlfriend is still in a coma.”

“Okay, then I only have one more question. When can I start helping.” James asked before turning to Nathan. “And don’t you try stopping me. She is my mother I have got to do this.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Nathan said. “I was actually going to ask if you wanted to help. A new pair of eyes might just be what we need.”

Just then Duke’s phone went off “Hello” he said as he walked away in order to hear better. A moment later he came running back into the room. “That was the hospital, Jennifer is waking up.”


	5. Happiness and Sorrow part 1

At hearing word of Jennifer’s awaking Nathan and Dwight jumped out of their chairs and started following Duke out the door. Nathan stopped suddenly as he almost forgot that his son James had just gotten into town after being missing for many months. “You guys go ahead without me, I’m going to stay here with James.” Said Nathan

"No Dad you go, I’m actually going to find a place to stay and get some sleep." James said. "Do you guys know of any good places to stay?"

Duke pulled his spare keys out his pants pocket and throw James a copy of the key to Audrey’s apartment. “This is the key to your mom’s place its right out those door and up the stairs. “Duke said pointing to the back door. “You can stay there all you want. Its not being used at the moment and your mom would kill me if I didn’t have you stay there.”

"Thanks Duke" James said as he started to gather up his stuff and started heading to the door. "I will talk to you when you get back, Dad."

"Okay" said Nathan as he started running after Duke and Dwight. When Nathan got outside he saw Duke about to get into his jeep "Duke you are in no condition to drive right now. Jennifer would kill me if I let anything happen to you before you got to the hospital.

" Nathan is right and you know it." Said Dwight. "I will drive, I can get us there faster."

Everyone piled into Dwight’s truck and heads to the hospital. Duke couldn’t help be be figity in His seat. He couldn’t wait to see the woman he lives. After almost losing her this last time Duke came to realise just how much he really did love Jennifer. Just then the town jewelry store came into view. “Stop the truck” Duke shouted.

"What’s wrong" Dwight asked as he stopped the truck. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect." Said Duke as he pointed at the jewelry store. There us just one thing I have to do first."

As soon as Nathan and Dwight saw what Duke was pointing at they knew exactly what was going through Dukes mind. “Are you sure about this” Dwight asked as they started to get out of the truck.

"I haven’t been more sure of anything in my whole life." Said Duke as they started to cross the street. "Jennifer is the only one that I want to be with for the rest of my life."

" Wow that sounded cheesy even for you." Said Nathan trying not to laugh. "But seriously, since I have known you since we were 5 I actually believe you"

"Gee thanks, I think" said Duke as they walked into the store.

After walking through the store for several minutes Duke was about to give up his search. Nothing seemed right for him. “Anything catch your eye? Asked Dwight.

"No" said Duke with frustration. "There is nothing here that shouts out as being that special one. You know what I’m talking about Nathan."

"I do." Said Nathan with a heavy heart. As happy as he was for Duke he didn’t know if he would ever get his Parker back. "Your looking for the one special ring that shows everyone just how much you love her."

"Exactly" said Duke turning toward Nathan. As soon as he saw his friends face he started regretting His happiness. "Hey Man as soon as Jennifer and I are better we will help you get Audrey back, you know that right.?"

"I know and I’m sorry for raining in your parade." Said Nathan

"Okay let’s either jeep looking at rings or get to the hospital, which will it be?" Asked Dwight.

"Let me look at one more case and then we Will go if there is nothing that catches my eye." Said Duke as he started walking to the far corner of the store. And that is when Duke found it, the perfect ring. It was a small white gold ring with a single pearl in the middle surrounded by multiple tiny champagne moonstones." This is it" said Duke.

After paying for the ring Duke, Dwight, and Nathan headed to the hospital. Once inside they ran to Jennifer’s room. They couldn’t have been more happier that their friend was okay. When they got to her room Duke asked if Nathan and Dwight would give him a moment Alone with Jennifer. Nathan and Dwight nodded in agreement. They understood what Duke was wanting to do.

Duke walked into the room and saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen sitting up in bed. “Hey beautiful” Duke said.

"Can I help you?" Asked Jennifer.

"Jennifer its me Duke." He said as he leaned down to give here a kiss. 

Jennifer pulled away. “Do I know you, and who is Jennifer?”


	6. Happiness and Sorrow part 2

Duke felt like wind had just been knocked out of him. The women he loved couldn’t remember who he was. Duke trued to keep his cool. “So if you are not Jennifer then who are you?” He asked.

"My name is Hana and I an looking for my sister Mara" said the girl sitting in the hospital. " Have you seen her?"

"I think I have" Said Duke "Why do I go find her and bring her to you"

"Okay." Said Hana "Please hurry, I must get her back before she causes any trouble."

"That’s an understatement" Duke muttered under his breath as he walked out of the room with a painful look on his face. Nathan and Dwight walked up to Duke. "Oh no don’t tell me she said no." Said Nathan when he was Duke’s face "I’m sorry man"

"Its worse then that." Duke said as he leaned up against the Wall. "She doesn’t remember who I am."

"Oh Duke, I’m sorry man" said Dwight as he put His hand on Duke’s shoulder. Just the the doctor walked up to them. "Mr. Crocker as Miss Manson’s emergency contact I wanted to talk to you about her condition. She is showing signs of amnesia. Right now we don’t know if it is temporary or not. Anything that is familiar to her might help. Memories are a powerful tool. "

"Thanks Doc" said Nathan. He knew Duke didn’t want to talk bout it.

Just as the Doctor was walking out of sight Vince and Dave came down the hall. ” We just heard Jennifer is awake” said Vince “How is she”

"She doesn’t remember who she is" said Dwight

"Its more then just that." Said Duke turning to Vince and Dave. "I will explain in a moment but first when you guys were looking into Mara’s history did you find out if she had any family?"

"Why yes," said Dave "she had a younger sister named Hana. From what I can tell she was the complete opposite. When Mara and William was troubling people, Hana was trying to protect them."

"Well Jennifer didn’t just lose her memory." Said Duke. " she says she is Hana and is here to find Mara and bring her home."

"But how can that be, Jennifer was just a baby when she came here. There is no way she can be Hana" said Vince.

"I don’t care who this Hana person is" said Duke with frustration. "I just want Jennifer back."

"I know you" said Nathan "Don’t forget I know exactly how you feel. You don’t think I want Audrey back"

"I know you do." Said Duke "And I’m sorry to sound like I am the only one going through. I just don’t know what to do."

"Well the Doctor did say that something familiar might help jog her memory, correct" said Dwight.

"Yea. Why what are you thinking?" Asked Duke looking intrigued. He was willing to try anything to get Jennifer.

"The most precious memory that I can think of is the love you have for someone." Said Dwight "If there was a way for her to remember that, then maybe that is all you need."

"Yea but how am I going to do that" asked Duke "Its not like this Hana girl is going to let me profess my love of Jennifer to her."

"What if you told her the truth" said Dave. Everyone turned to look at him, trying to see where he was going with this. "I mean what if you told "Hana" about your love for Jennifer."

"For once Dave might actually be into something" said Nathan. "It might also us get an impression of what kind of person she is really like. You never know she might be able to help us."

"Come on, Duke what do you have to lose" said Dwight

"My pride, my dignity, the women I love" said Duke

Nathan walked right up to Duke and said. “Look at me, if the roles were reversed and I possibly had a change to get Parker back you know I would jump at the opportunity and so should you.

Duke sat quietly while he thought about what everyone said. He finally pushed himself off the wall that he had been leaning against “Guess I atta give this a try.” With that he walked back into the room he had just left.

"Were you able to find Mara?" Asked Hana. " I really do need to get home."

"I wasn’t able to, but I do have some friends who are helping me keep an eye out for her." Replied Duke. "They are going to call me if they find her."

"Oh okay" said Hana "Is everything okay, you look sad"

"I’m okay, I like you have lost someone" said Dyke as he sat in the chair next to hospital bed.

"Was it Jennifer" asked Hana "That’s who you called me earlier"

"I’m sorry about that" Duke said "and yes she is who she I lost"

"What was she like?" Asked Hana. "It seemed like you really cared about her."

"Its more then just that" said Duke. ‘I live her."

"How do you know when your in love" asked Hana "How do you know."

Duke thought about the question for a min and then started telling Hana about all the little things that he loved about Jennifer, like her smile and her kindheartedness. He then went on to tell the story of how he and Jennifer first met. Duke and Hana talked into the wee hours of the night. When ever Hana had a question about something Duke would answer it the best he could. Sometime during the early hours of the morning Duke fell asleep. Hana watched him for a bit every now and then a look of almost recognition would come across her face as if she really knew who Duke was.

When Duke woke up the next morning he saw Hana sleeping peacefully. Even though he was looking at Jennifer’s body he knew she wasn’t in there. Duke begin to cry, he didn’t know how he was going to live without Jennifer. “Duke are you okay” Duke jumped. He didn’t think anyone else was awake. He looked up to see Hana looking at him.

'I'm okay, just sad.” Said Dyke

"But why are you sad, I thought you would be happy to see me." Said the girl in front of him.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Duke. "You know it Jennifer that I wish was here."

"But I am Jennifer."she said.

"Don’t mess with me" yelled Duke as he got up and started leaving the room.

"Wait I can prove it." Said Jennifer/Hana. "On the Cape Rouge you have a wood sculpted shelf above your bed."

Duke stopped dead in his tracks. He hasn’t told Hana anything about the Cape Rouge other then that is where he lived. “Jennifer is it really you” Duke asked as he turned around.

"Yes it is." Said Jennifer smiling

Duke rushed over and started kissing and hugging her. After a few min he pulled slightly away.”But how, yesterday you said you weren’t you that you were someone named Hana.”

"I think I can explain that." Said Jennifer "it involved a bit of body swapping but, I would rather explain it all when everyone is here."

Duke didn’t want to let Jennifer go in fear of losing her again. As they were cuddling on the bed Jennifer felt something hard in Duke’s pocket. “What’s this?” Asked Jennifer pushing on the hard object. With all the confusion of yesterday Duke had completely forgotten about the ring.

Duke climbed off the bed to get the ring box out of his pocket. As he got on his knees he started to say”Jennifer Mason before I met you I was only into doing things for myself or my closest friends. Ever since you walked into my life, my outlook on life has changed. And with this whole William thing I nearly lost you more times then I would have liked. What I am saying is I never want to be without you again. So Jennifer Mason I am asking you. Will you marry me?” With that Duke opened the ring box.

Jennifer couldn’t believe her eyes. Duke had picked out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She couldn’t believe this was happening. The look that showed on Duke’s face was telling the truth and Jennifer knew she felt the same way. “Yes” she said “yes I will marry you, Duke Crocker”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note: if this chapter seemed a bit weird, all will be explained in the next one)


	7. New Discoveries part 1

Duke and Jennifer had been cuddling in her hospital for the last few hours. The only time Duke would move was when the nurse’s came into check Jennifer’s vitals or when the doctor came to do a quick check up on him. Duke didn’t want to leave Jennifer’s side in fear of when he came back Jennifer wouldn’t be herself. Jennifer kept reassuring Duke that everything would be okay and that Hana wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon. Duke kept pressing the subject of how Hana came to be, but all Jennifer would say is that she wanted to wait until everyone was together to tell Hana’s story. After awhile Jennifer looked at Duke and asked “Have you called Nathan or Dwight?”

"Don’t have to" said Duke with a cocky look on his face.

"Why is that?" Asked Jennifer

Just then Nathan, James, and Dwight walked through the door. Duke pointed at them just as Nathan said “So this is why you never came home last night.”

Jennifer looked at Duke confused. “I have been staying with Nathan while I finish recovering. The doctors wanted me close by in case anything happened, but it also gave me an excuse to be close to you while I waited for you to wake up. Oh and this is James Cogan, Nathan and Audrey’s son.”

"Oh how sweet Duke" said Jennifer "and nice to meet you James, I’m sure Nathan is happy to have you back."

"So are you?" Asked Dwight with a confused look on his face.

Jennifer cut him “Yes Dwight, Its me Jennifer.” She said smiling.

Nathan turned and looked at Duke ” So what happened?” He asked. “Yesterday she said she was Hana and now today she is back to being Jennifer.”

Before Duke could say anything Jennifer spoke up. “As soon as Vince and Dave get here I will explain everything.”

Just then Vince and Dave came running into the room. “We got here as soon as we could.” Said Vince

It was Duke’s turn to have a confused look on his face. Jennifer just laughed and said “I called them when you were getting your check up.”

"You said you had information on Hana" said Dave "I thought you were Hana"

"Yes I did and that is why I wanted everyone here so you can also hear it." Said Jennifer " I am Jennifer but Hana and I are apparently connected." Everyone looked at her confused. Jennifer continued on "So as we all know me, Dave, and Audrey/Mara are not from this world. Which means neither is Hana. Hana is Mara’s younger sister. When Audrey became her original self William wasn’t the only one that felt it. Hana was able to feel it as well even across dimensions. And apparently ever since it happened Hana has been trying to figure out a way to come here to stop Mara from harming others again. Since Hana wasn’t able to physically cone here she had to find another way."

"And that way is you?" Asked Vince

"Yes, apparently not only can I open mysterious doorways but I am one as well." Jennifer continued to explain. "Because of our otherly world connection and the fact that Hana has the ability to project herself into others. Hana used that knowledge to make a connection with me. She is the reason I woke up. Once Hana was able to control my body she forced me to wake up."

"I just have one question." Said James "How do you know all this?"

Every turned to look at James. Dave and Vince's eyes widened. Before they could say anything Nathan pipped up. " Yes guys that is James, you are not seeing things. He is real. Now can we get back to the question at hand "

"Let’s just say hearing voices in my had has become something normal for me but having a full on conversation with yourself is a new one" said Jennifer "Hana and I had a long talk last night."

Duke looked at Jennifer for a moment before asking. “How come Hana didn’t say anything about this last night.”

"Basically she was trying to protect me. She didn’t know what to expect and wanted to make sure I was in good hands before giving back control. That and she felt bad for you and don’t want to see you hurt." Said Jennifer as she leaned over and kissed Duke. "After the long conversation the two of you had she decided everything was okay."

"Is she still with you." Asked Nathan

"I can feel her, if that’s what you are asking." Said Jennifer "She is like a small pressure in the back of my head."

"Do I have to worry about Hana taking over unexpectedly" asked "because if so I don’t like that idea."

Jennifer laughed , she knew exactly what Duke was implying. “No Hana wont be taking over unexpectedly” she said “That is one thing we talked about. She promises to ask before taking over. She can however hear everything that is being said.

"Wait does that mean you could hear everything that she and I talked about last night?" Asked Duke

"Yes, just like you could when your body was taken over." Said Jennifer "That is why I made the reference to the shelf when I was proving to you who I was this morning. I knew you hadn’t talked about the inside of the Cape Rouge."

Just then Jennifer closed her eyes and grabbed the side of her hear as she screamed as if in pain. Duke rushed over to her side. “Do you want me to call the doctor?” He asked.

A few moments later Jennifer opened her eyes “No, I’m fine. Hana seems to think since she is in me. I can now feel the connect that she shares with Mara. It looks like Mara is up to something.”

As soon as Jennifer said that Nathan and Dwight’s phones sent off. “She is right.” Said Nathan as he and Dwight stood up. “Another trouble has been affected.”


	8. New Discoveries part 2

Everyone looked around tensely, they all knew what the others were thinking but no one dared say anything. Finally Duke spoke up. “So what are we in store for this time?” He asked.

Nathan and Dwight looked at each other for a moment. Finally Dwight replied. “We don’t have all the details but right now we have two bodies in cased in ice.”

As Nathan and Dwight were getting ready to leave Nathan turned to James and said “Come on I will drop you off at the Grey Gull on the way.”

"Actually if its okay with Jennifer, I would like to stay here and learn more about Hana." Said James.

"Fine by me." Said both Duke and Jennifer at the same time.

With that Nathan and Dwight left to go see exactly how much damage Mara had caused. Over the last few months Mara had been messing with the troubled at almost random times. Whenever the Haven P.D. thought that they were getting closer Mara and her pattern she would disappear. Nathan hated the fact that he had to hunt Mara down, but he knew it would bring him one step closer to getting his Parker back.

Back at Jennifer’s room, Vince and Dave had all sorts of questions for Jennifer/Hana. At first Duke protested to what he said was too much badgering and that when Jennifer was ready she could answer any questions they may have. It took awhile but Jennifer finally able to convince Duke that everything was going to be okay. James just sat back and observed all that was going on. These people were his moms friends and he could tell they really cared about her. Before James realized what he was doing he blurted out “Does Hana know why Mara is doing this.’

Just as James asked his question an image popped into Jennifer’s mind of what looked like to be Audrey with dark read hair and someone who looked a lot like Jennifer chasing after her yelling Mara’s name

"What do you want, Hana?" Said Mara snidely as she turned around. "Can’t you see I’m busy."

"But you are harming people." Said Hana "and you need to stop."

"Why should I stop." Asked Mara "they mean nothing to us."

"Mara, they are people." Said Hana. "Just like you and me."

Mara laughed. “These “people” as you call them are nothing like us and they never will be.”

"Who says?" Asked Hana "Because you certainly haven’t spent any time around them to realize that."

"Oh and you have?" Asked Mara sarcastically. "Oh that’s right, you are little miss perfect Hana who sees the good in everyone."

"Yes I have." Said Hana and they are no different then you and I. There is no reason to be messing with their lives."

"They are nothing like us." Said Mara "We are superior to them."

"Even if that was so that still doesn’t give you any right to do what you are doing." Pleaded Hana.

"It gives me every right." Said Mara "and I’m not the only one who feels that way, so does William."

"If you don’t stop, I will tell the council know what you two are doing." Said Hana. She didn’t want to see her sister get in to trouble but Hana knew it was the only way to stop Mara and William.

Mara laughed once again. “You would never do that, you don’t have the guts” she said as she took off once more.

Just as fast as the image appeared it was gone again. Jennifer suddenly felt herself being shaken and hearing Duke cry out “Jennifer, wake up. Please wake up sweetie.” Jennifer opened her eyes and saw Duke, James, Vince, and Dave all starring back at her. Duke leaned over and gave her a hug. “Don’t scare me like that again.” He said.

"What happened." Asked Vince curiously.

"I don’t know" said Jennifer. "It was weird just as James asked that question, I guess Hana showed me a memory of an argument that she and Mara had." Jennifer then went on to tell everyone about what she had seen.


	9. Element of Suprise part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the dela. hopefully the next one wont take as long.

"So you are telling me that my mom, I mean Mara hated the people of Haven?" Asked James. "But why?"

"I don’t know." Said Jennifer. "That’s all I saw."

"Well can you ask Hana what she does know." Asked James with frustration. Duke glared at him. "Sorry" replied James.

"Your fine, James" said Jennifer "I would like to know the answers too, but Hana isn’t responding. I think her showing me that memory has drained her. I can still feel her but not as much."

"Why don’t we go over everything thing we do know, while Hana rests. " said Vince. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so we know that Mara thought that she was better then everyone in Haven even though she never really knew them." Said Duke. "On the other hand there is Hana who apparently did spend time with the people of Haven and saw them as equals."

"And don’t forget William felt the same way as Mara." Said Jen.

"I think the first thing we need to do is figure out why Mara, William, and Hana came to Havan." Said James

"James is right." Said Dave "We need to figure our how all of this started. Vince and I will head back to the archives to start searching. I don’t know how long its going to take to find answers."

"Can I come with you guys." Asked James as Vince and Dave were getting ready to leave. "I would like to help out in anyway that I can."

Vince and Dave glanced at one another for a sec. “Of course you can.” Said Vince “We could use all the help we can get.”

James looked over at Duke as he, Vince and Dave were leaving Jennifer’s room. “Will you tell where I” he started to say.

"Yes, I will let him know." Said Duke and with that James walked out I’d the room leaving Jennifer and Duke by themselves once more.

Meanwhile across town Nathan and Dwight was investigating the newest messed up trouble. Apparently Mara had hyper activated the trouble of a young girl named Crystal McKenna. Crystal’s trouble freezing trouble and normally when ever she touched someone would drop drastically. Now thanks to Mara when ever Crystal touched anyone they would be covered in ice. Two people were already hurt and Crystal was having a hard time trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Now, Crystal before you started having issues did anyone come up to you or did anything happen?” Asked Nathan as he was taking the frightened girls statement. 

“Well there was this blonde haired girl who bumped into me awhile ago.” Said Crystal “You don’t think that has anything to do with it?” 

Nathan hesitated for a bit “We don’t know, we just want to check all possibilities.” He said “Just so I understand, its only when you touch someone that this happens.” 

“That’s correct.” Said Crystal. “Usually as long as I am wearing my thin gloves it would do the trick. Guess not anymore.” 

Nathan all of a sudden had an idea. He handed Crystal a pair of Dwight’s thick work from his truck. ” Here put these on, I want test something” said Nathan as he rolled up his sleeve. “I want you to touch my arm.” 

“No” cried Crystal “I don’t want turn anyone else into ice.” 

“I don’t think you will.” Said Nathan “You have to trust me.” 

Crystal slowly reached out and grabbed Nathans bare arm. Nothing happened. “See, I told you” said Nathan smiling. “Looks like as long as you keep heavily covered you should be okay til we can come up with a way to fit it.” 

“Great,” said Crystal. “Now all I have to do us go buy a whole new wardrobe and I have no money right now.” 

“I’ll have one of our officers take you to the local store to get you some things to get you by until you get some money.” 

“Are you sure?” Asked Crystal. “Yes, plus the lady that runs the store owes me.” Said Nathan. 

Nathan signaled for one of the officers to come help Crystal. He explained what was going to happen. As the officer and Crystal started to walk away Nathan got on his phone and called ahead to let the store what was happening as well. 

Just as Nathan was getting off the phone it started to go off again. He glanced down and saw that it was a text from Duke. It read JAMES IS WITH D AND V RESEARCHING 

“Any news?” Asked Dwight as he walked up and saw Nathan looking at his phone. Nathan shook his head. “Duke was just letting me know what James was up to.” 

“So I have been meaning to ask you, what is it like to have your son back?” Asked Dwight 

“I’ll let you know as soon as I have a chance to actually spend some time alone with him.” Said Nathan “Between working and trying to fund a way to save Audrey I haven’t had a chance to actually talk to him.” 

Just then Nathan and Dwight heard a noise from behind them. They turned around and there stood Mara laughing at them. “So the cop and the want a be hero are trying to save the day once again.” Smirked Mara “How sweet, but pathetic.” 

Dwight and Nathan stood their ground. They knew that anything could happen when Mara was around. “You need to stop this right now, before anyone else gets hurt.” Said Dwight “There is no reason for you to keep doing this.” 

Mara laughed again. “I don’t have to have a reason, its just so much fun.” She said “you can’t stop me.” 

Nathan glared at Mara. “We will stop you.” He said “If it takes everything we got. We will stop you and get Audrey back.” 

Mara laughed once more. “Really you and what army.” She said ” Audrey isn’t coming back. I have already taken two of you out. All you have left. Are the two old men and they are not a threat.” 

Dwight’s eyes widened. He realized that they knew something that Mara didn’t. Just then Nathan started to open his mouth to say something. Dwight grabbed his arm as if to tell Nathan not to say anything. Nathan looked over at Dwight to see what was going on. Dwight mouthed the word later. 

 

“What no witty come back” laughed Mara. 

Before Nathan could say anything another voice called out his name. Nathan turned around to see James running towards him and Dwight. As James got closer he could see that his dad and Dwight were talking to someone. “Is that her.” James asked. 

“Yes, at the moment that is Mara.” Said Dwight glancing back at her

“Well aren’t you going to do anything to catch her?” James asked with frustration. 

“Its not that easy.” Said Nathan “Trust me if I could she would be in custody. You know I want your mom back as much as you do.” 

Just then a gasp could be heard coming from Mara. Nathan, James, and Dwight all looked over at Mara to see what was going on. Mara just kept staring at James as if to see if she recognized him. All of a sudden it was Mara’s turn to have her eyes open wide. “James is that you? She asked. Before anyone could say anything Mara turned around and took off.


End file.
